1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool holder, preferably for cutting bits, wherein the holder body has an extended slender part forming a seat for receiving a detachable insert which is fastened in place by a clamping device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide tool holders with detachable cutting tool inserts, where the insert, which usually consists of a hard metal plate, is fastened to the holder body by means of a clamping device. There has previously been proposed a great variety of embodiments of such a clamping device to provide shapes which are suitable for many different needs. This has resulted in large stock requirements in order to have the many different models of clamping devices, holders and inserts in ready availability.